


A Christmas to Remember

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Christmas, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tries to make their Christmas Eve memorable, but nothing goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for coffee-n-cocoa as part of my annual holiday gift fic series.

Things were _not_ going according to plan. First, the very romantic mistletoe that Neville had strategically placed in the entry way had showered them with itching powder as soon as his lips had met Ginny's; they hadn't even got to share more than a perfunctory greeting sort of kiss before they found themselves scratching uncontrollably. Embarrassingly enough, it had been Ginny who'd identified the issue: the mistletoe was actually a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product. Neville wound up miserably rubbing his back against a textured wall while Ginny screamed into the Floo until George passed through the antidote. Not exactly the romantic Christmas Eve with his girlfriend that he'd been imagining.

He'd tried to recover by whipping up some of his Gran's famous eggnog, but it inexplicably curdled, leaving him with two mugs of extremely unappetizing, chunky holiday cheer. Not only a pity, but also an unconscionable waste of his good Firewhisky. Throwing the horrifying concoction down the sink, he quickly opened up a dusty bottle of wine he found in the back of his cupboard.

They'd toasted with the wine and choked down a few sips before both of them admitted to hating the taste of red wine. Though a bit of a laugh, he was definitely not setting the mood as he'd hoped.

"Shall I start a fire?" Neville asked, nodding towards the hearth. He squatted down in front of the fireplace, checked the coals that were still smouldering from Ginny's earlier Floo call, carefully placed the Yule log, and cast a charm. To say it failed would be a spectacular understatement.

The beautiful Yule log that Neville had so meticulously chosen at the tree market exploded, sending wood chips and hot ash flying all over the sitting room. Ginny let out a shriek as the sofa caught fire. It took the two of them nearly ten minutes to douse all the tiny fires that kept popping up, and by the end of it, the entire room, Neville and Ginny included, was soaking wet.

"Bloody hell!" Neville exclaimed, frustrated and chilled.

Ginny gave him a familiar fond look, the one she always used when he tried to swear; admittedly, his attempts were exceedingly pathetic next to her foul mouth. "It's fine, love," she assured him. "Why don't we just take a nice bath. It'll warm us up and get rid of this soot. Plus, yummy naked Neville in the tub—you know how I enjoy that."

Neville offered his best attempt at a smile, and fell in love all over again at the gorgeous smirk on her face. The idea that she had chosen him of all people was still utterly astounding to him, and he thought that for the rest of that their lives it would never _not_ be amazing. Inspired, he impulsively swept Ginny off her feet and carried her, giggling adorably all the way, to the bathroom.

Ginny cast the appropriate charms, and Neville's bathtub was soon full of hot water and mountains of scented bubbles.

Sinking into the sudsy warmth, Neville wrapped his arms around Ginny's slim middle, stroking his broad fingers against the wet expanse of skin there, marvelling at its softness.

"Sorry tonight has been such a mess, my love," he whispered, letting his fingers trail down to the sharp curves of her hips and trace the creases there. "I meant for it to be such a lovely, romantic evening for us and … well, that failed rather decidedly, didn't it?"

"A Christmas to remember," Ginny said, shifting her legs slightly to allow him better access.

"As you wish, my lady," he murmured, before showing her just how memorable he could make it. 


End file.
